


Interlude

by napobrassica



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Cybernetic Wars AU, Fanon Interpretation, M/M, SolKeith, they talk about nothing and nothings happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napobrassica/pseuds/napobrassica
Summary: "Humans are strange, in general." It's not meant as an insult, oddly enough, no matter how much Keith wishes it to be. "You just called duty a form of kindness."Sol tilts his head, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't remember you having a duty towards me.""Don't flatter yourself," Keith snorts. He's calm as he reaches for the soldering iron, lights it up, and then once more, for show. "My duty is towards my goal."
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Maita Rui
Kudos: 6





	Interlude

Keith doesn't even have to look at him.

It would have been much more difficult not to notice, actually, when Sol watches him so intently, with so much wonderment that it's almost offensive.

He opts to ignore him, quiet, meticulous as he goes through the motions of rewiring the circuit on Sol's mechanical arm.

"You're surprisingly gentle," Sol says, breaking the silence. And because clearly humans have no sense of self-preservation, he continues, "Kind, too."

Keith grips a connector pin a little too tightly, careful, still, as to not snap it right in half. He sighs, instead, counts to ten in his head. "You're lucky this arm doesn't come with pain receptors."

He looks up, this time, catches the way Sol's eyes widen in surprise, flitting down to the scratches along the surface of Keith's arm ― loose wires, stray sparks.

 _'Do you have them?'_ He mouths, perhaps, unwittingly.

Keith nods. He pauses, pointedly lets his fingers hover above the latch before Sol could open his mouth ー presumably, to say something stupid like an apology that wasn't even his to say.

"Strange, how they'd think we wouldn't develop emotions when they were the ones who forced this unto in the first place."

The ball joints along Sol's mechanical fingers are cold. Keith has no doubt that his holds just as little warmth.

He doesn't reach for Sol's other hand, sighs, harsh, deliberate.

"Humans are strange, in general." It's not meant as an insult, oddly enough, no matter how much Keith wishes it to be. "You just called duty a form of kindness."

Sol tilts his head, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't remember you having a duty towards me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Keith snorts. He's calm as he reaches for the soldering iron, lights it up, and then once more, for show. "My duty is towards my goal."

Each spark lights up the name inscribed along the length of the metal plate. Keith hides his eyes as best he could, not knowing how his smile would have looked from on the outside.

Resignation, pain, and hope, seems to be able to coexist. All he has to show for it is a small tug at the corner of his lips, a weight down his chest that somehow grows heavier, the closer they are to the end.

"You just happen to be the way towards it."

**Author's Note:**

> happy saibane day
> 
> edit: i actually did not make it for saibane day but i unwittingly made it for いい23組の日 so it all worked out i guess


End file.
